Mon It Up
by Wixelt
Summary: I tried several times to think of a good description, but couldn't, so here goes This is a story about people turning into Pokemon. It's as terrible as the description suggests.
1. Chapter 1

**Shake It Up/Pokemon Crossover**

**Mon it Up**

**Chapter 1**

"Go Squirtle!"

Before her stood a Squirtle. Behind it was ahuman. Which meant only one thing.

If she didn't fight back she'd be captured.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

No, No, NO!

The blast of water hit her and slammed her against a tree.

Urgh!

"Go, Pokeball!"

The Ball landed next to her, she could feel the energy from it surrounding her.

She couldn't let this happen.

"Pi-Ka-Chuuuuuuuuuuu!"

She used her electric energy against the ball, just in time. It flew back through the air and hit the Squirtle in the head, making it dizzy.

"Cece..."

She took her Chance and Ran.

"Cece, wake up..."

Through the trees, over a stream.

"We'll be late for Shake It Up..."

The Squirtle was in hot pursuit, and pretty soon, she was cornered.

She curled up and waited for capture.

"CECE, WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL TELL GUNTHER THAT YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Don't you dare..." Cece snapped awake instantly.

"I've been standing here for 5 minutes" Rocky said "and you didn't stir once until now, which means you were having that dream again."

Cece looked at her with a confused expression.

Rocky sighed. "You know, the one where you are that strange electric creature that you call Pikachu"

Cece still looked confused.

"The one that you keep drawing sketches of in your math book"

"Oh, that creature!" Cece exclaimed "Yeah, I was having that dream."

"Well, that makes 16 nights in a row then, Maybe it's sign." Rocky suggested.

"Nah, I think all it means is that I like drawing it so much that it's in my dream" Cece retorted.

"Could be, or I could be right!"

"Or Me!"

"Or Me!"

"Or Me!"

"Cece, we could argue about this now and be late for Shake It Up, or we could go now, arrive in time for the show, and argue later" Rocky exclaimed.

Cece paused, "Good Point! Now can you give me some privacy, so I can get dressed?"

"Sure" Rocky left the room, closing the door behind her.

When Cece (finally) came out, she was wearing the casual out fit that she usually wore to Shake It Up.

"Cece, I think I left something in my apartment. I'll be right back" Rocky climbed out the window and ran up the exterior stairway.

There was a knock at the door. Cece went to get it.

"Oh, hi Tinka, what are you doing here"

"My parents think I need to make more freinds, so here I am. Plus I have something for you" Tinka rummaged through the satchel that she had slung over her shoulder.

It was at this point that Rocky came back through the window. "Ok, Cece, I got my math bo- what is she doing here?"

"Apparently she has something for me!"

Tinka then brought a syringe out of her bag.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Cece backed away "I am not taking part in another one of your experiments. My hair was pink for a week after the last one."

"Not this one" Tinka retorted "This one is desinged to make people smarter."

"Tinka, i'm not Dumb, I'm just Dyslexic" Cece exlaimed.

"Yes, but your not as smart as Rocky are you?"

"I don't want to be as smart as Rocky, that's her thing, not mine!"

"You two, were all going to be late for Shake It Up if this goes on!" Rocky cut in.

"Fine" Tinka said "But at least take the syringe, it's been tested on people before you"

Cece snatched the syringe from Tinka and put it in her pocket.

"Now lets go, or we'll all be late" said Rocky.

With that the three girls left, and took a bus to the studio.

On the way there Cece, felt strange, like something was going to happen very soon, whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shake It Up/Pokemon Crossover**

**Mon it Up**

**Just so you know, I don't actually know the noise Vulpix makes, so i'm just guessing.**

**Chapter 2**

She curled up and awaited capture.

"Vull-pix!"

But capture never came.

She looked up to see a K-Od Squirtle, being carried off by a running trainer, and standing before was Vulpix.

Her freind the Vulpix.

"Cece!" Rocky yelled.

Cece snapped out of her daydream. She'd been daydreaming since the show had finished.

"You were daydreaming wern't you?"

"Yeah I wa- Ow!" Cece exlaimed. The syringe in her pocket, had cut through her jeans and stabbed into her skin.

"Well it looks like Tinka's gonna see the effects of that liquid now whether we like it or not" Rocky had realised why Cece had cried out.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't turn my nails green." Cece joked.

After they arrived at Cece's apartment, Rocky had to go up to her's to get her math book, which she had put back after realising she didn't need it for Dancing.

As Cece sat at the table she started to feel wierd. She held up her hand to check to see if her nails had turned green. Her heart skipped a beat.

Her skin had turned bright yellow.

She checked in the mirror to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she wasn't.

She then felt electricity surging through her. As she stared at the mirror she saw her cheeks become rosier and her ears became pointy and moved to the top of her head.

Then she began to shrink, until she was the size of a small dog. Her clothing and hair seemed to blend into her skin and dissapear.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but all that came out was "Pika!"

Two dark fur marks appeared on her back, and all of a sudden, a jagged tail popped out of thin air.

"Alright" Cece thought "Don't panic, all that's happened is that I've nodded off whilst waiting for Rocky to come back, all I need to do to wake up is to do something drastic in my sleep"

Cece ran into a wall at full pelt. It hurt. This wasn't a dream, it was real, she'd actually turned into a Pikachu.

"Ok, now I can panic" Cece thought "Arggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh, OHGODOHGODOHGOD"

"Cece, i'm back" Cece heard rocky call from the exterior stairway.

"Oh God" Cece thought "I can't let her see me like this, it'd be embarrasing"

"Cece?" Rocky said with a worried expression on her face. She'd been standing here for 2 minutes and Cece hadn't come out.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something yellow move at high speed into the bathroom. Following this, there were several thuds, whatever it was, it was slipping on the floor tiles.

She brushed this away as being some sort of rat that she would tell Cece about when she found her.

She went to where she had last seen her, over in the kitchen. Cece was nowhere in sight but there appeared to be small foot prints leading from there, into the bathroom.

Rocky started to move into the Bathroom, "Cece?"

She heard a noise coming from the closet.

"Cece are you there?"

((No))

Rocky thought she'd heard Cece's voice, but it hadn't come from anywhere in particular.

She moved towards the closet and put her hand on the handle. "Cece, are you hiding?"

She could hear heavy breathing coming from the closet. She pulled the door open quickly.

"Pika!"

Whatever it was, shot out of the closet, and ran straight into the opposite wall in panic.

((Urgh, my head...))

"Cece, this isn't funny where are you?"

((You already found me))

Rocky's eyes fell on the creature that was now staring at her from the opposite end of the room. It was a Pikachu, a Pokemon, and it was "Cece?"

((Yeah, who else would it be?))

"But, how?"

((I think that intelligence syrum that Tinka gave me had some glitches))

"But if it turned you into a pokemon, why would it turn you into your favourite?"

((Maybe it picks your favourite pokemon, or if you don't have a favourite, it picks one that fits your personality))

"Alright then" Rocky was shocked by all of this, and she would be having stern words with Tinka. Wait they couldn't tell Tinka!

((Your right, we can't))

"How did you know what I was thinking"

((I think telepathy comes as a side effect of being transformed. Which is why I can talk to you normally. Instead of in Pika-speak))

"Alright then!"

Rocky heard the door open followed by a very loud, "I'm home!" It was Flynn.

((Oh God, hide me, I don't want him to see me like this!))

"Well you didn't want me to see you like this!" Rocky retorted

((Yeah, but him more so!))

"Are you two in there?" Flynn could hear then conversing. Quickly, Rocky put Cece back in the closet, and walked out into the apartmnent.

"Oh, hi Flynn."

"Hi Rocky, wheres my sister?"

"She went back to the studio, she forgot something"

"But I heard her just now"

"I didn't" It was obvious that Rocky was lieing.

"Rocky, I heard you talking to her"

"Well, I, uh" Rocky saw that Flynn was carrying a breifcase "Hey what are you doing carrying that around"

"There was a delivery guy in the reception area, I offered to bring it up, since it's for you" Flynn handed Rocky the breifcase.

The breifcase was made of metal and had Rocky's name engraved on it, it had a four letter digital lock.

"I'm very nosy, so I tried opening it myself, but it wouldn't budge, so I just brought it up here" Flynn exclaimed

"What did you try putting in?"

"Let's see, Cake, Pies, Cops and Girl"

"Why?"

"It was the first four words that popped into my head, I assumed it was something that you would know since it is for you"

Rocky got the feeling that whoever sent this, had known what was going to happen to Cece. Wait in that Case...

C-E-C-E

ACCESS DENIED

No that wasn't it.

"Why did you put my sister's name in?"

"It was the first four letter word that popped into my head!"

Rocky could only think of one other four letter code that related to recent events.

P-I-K-A

ACCESS GRANTED

The locks on the case clicked. Rocky's jaw dropped at what she saw.

Three of what she assumed were pokeballs, that Pokedex thing that Cece was always going on about, and some sort of satchel with a pokeball symbol on it.

"What's all this then? Flynn asked."Do you know?"

Rocky didn't say anything, but she knew exactly what this was. It was what Cece would call a Pokemon Trainer Starter Kit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shake It Up/Pokemon Crossover**

**Mon it Up**

**_Sorry About the Short Chapter, this is just a link to the next one._****  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

((What do you mean, some one wants you to be a pokemon trainer, i'm likely the only pokemon in existence!))

Cece was yelling at the top of her thoughts. Rocky had previously had no idea that she had that much brain power, no offence meant.

((None Taken))

Rocky had forgotten that Cece could read her thoughts.

((Anyway, how did you get Flynn to leave))

"She didn't!"

Cece spun round and saw Flynn standing in the middle of the apartment, with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Cece, he refused to leave, since he does live here!" Rocky said apologetically.

((Oh thats Ok. It just means I get to give him a present))

"What do you mean prese- Owowow!" Flynn yelped a bolt of electricity struck him.

((Ok. Now I'm fine with him knowing))

"That. Was. Awesome!" Flynn exclaimed, "You being a pokemon is awesome!"

((Flynn, as much as I like Pokemon, I don't like this! If anyone has any ideas on how to change me back, i'd like to hear them!))

"Well, why don't we ask Tinka?" Rocky suggested "You could come to the studio in my backpack so that no-one sees you."

((Actually, that's not a bad idea))

**Some Time Later**

((Actually, this was a bad idea, I can hardly breathe))

"Just keep quiet, someone will hear you!"

((Fine, but you owe me big time!))

"Hey, here's Tinka!"

"What do you want, and who were you talking to?" Tinka asked.

"Well" Rocky said "I want to show you something in my backpack" Rocky unzipped her backpack "Thats who I was talking to!"

Tinka's jaw dropped. "So I'm guessing you found this on the street?"

((Nope))

"Oh, it's you Cece" Tinka said "Which means my transformation syrum worked."

((Wait? It was meant to do that?))

"Yes, I knew if I told it would do that, you wouldn't have taken it, so I lied and said it was intelligence increasing syrum!"

((Why you..)) A bolt of energy shot from Cece's body, impacting on Tinka betwinkled dress.

"That" Tinka stammered "was not neccesary!"

((Oh, but it was!))

"WE'RE LIVE IN 30 SECONDS, ALL DANCERS TO YOUR PLACES!" Gary's voice boomed over the speaker system.

((Oh No, I can't dance like this))

"Don't worry, I already told Gary that you couldn't make it today" Rocky chimed.

((Phew. Rocky could you leave the zip unzipped so that I can watch the dancing?))

"Sure!"

**After the Show**

((That was great. I only wish I could have joined in!))

"Yeah, caus- Ow!" Rocky spun around to see Tinka holding a half full syringe."Oh, you didn't"

"Oh, but I did" was Tinka only reply before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shake It Up/Pokemon Crossover**

**Mon it Up**

**From Now On, Cece is marked with **(( ))** and Rocky is marked with **[[ ]]

**Chapter 4**

((Don't worry, maybe it didn't have an effect, maybe she was bluffing!))

"Cece, she wasn't bluffing, i'm already starting to fell strange!"

((I'm sure that's just because your concentrating on the subject!))

"Yeah, maybe, bu-" Rocky froze as she saw her skin had turned Bright Red "No, Cece it's not just because i'm concentrating on the subject"

Rocky's Ears became pointy and doubled in size. Her hair shrunk into a small orange tuft. She shrunk, til she was around the same size that Cece was. As it had with Cece, a tail popped out of nowhere.

((So, a Vulpix, eh? I didn't see that one coming)) Cece began, but stopped when she realised that Rocky wasn't listening, since she was still in shock.

((Rocky, are you gonna say something)) Rocky didn't reply ((Rocky?)) Still no reply ((ROCKY!))

[[Can you stop shouting please, it hurts my head!]] Rocky blurted out.

Cece didn't reply.

[[Cece, i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but you really were hurting my hea-]]

((Shhh!))

[[Are you shushing me?]]

((No, Rocky. I'm trying to listen!))

[[To What? All I hear is, well, you!]]

((No, I mean I can hear someone coming))

There was a knock at the door. "Cece? It's me. Deuce!"

[[It's Deuce, we gotta hide]]

((Why, we could just tell him))

[[This from the girl who was hiding in the bathroom closet earlier!]]

((Point Taken, but i'm going to tell him))

[[Well I'm still hiding]] Rocky scampered off into Cece's bedroom.

((Deuce, come in!))

Deuce walked through the door. "Cece, you wern't on Shake It Up toda-" Deuce couldn't see Cece anywhere "Cece"

((Look Down)) Deuce looked down to see what he recalled being a Pikachu staring up at him.

((Hi Deuce))

"Cece?"

((Yep))

"But, how?"

((Never let Tinka do a single experiment on you))

"I see! So where's Rocky, I thought I heard her before!"

((She's hiding in my bedroom, probably under my bed))

"How would she even fit under ther- Tinka?"

((You guessed it))

"Rocky!" Deuce yelled, "I know what's happened to you, you don't have to hide!"

After around 10 seconds, Rocky emerged from Cece's bedroom.

[[Cece, when you said you were going to tell him, I thought you were joking]]

((Rocky, we've been turned into Pokemon, there's nothing to joke about! All I care about right now is finding a way to turn back!))

[[Me too, but I highly doubt Tinka will have an antidote. And even if she did, she would never give it to us!]]

"Actually, I would, and will. But there's a catch!"

Everyone spun around to see Tinka standing in the doorway.

[[What's the catch?]]

"You have to battle each other

([What!]) Cece and Rockt both Replied at the same time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shake It Up/Pokemon Crossover**

**Mon it Up**

**Cece is marked with **(( ))** and Rocky is marked with **[[ ]]

**All the ingredients in the antidote are real, but the antidote isn't.**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, so here are the rules, you take i-"

((Tinka! I know the rules, and I'm pretty sure I've talked about them enough times for Rocky to know them as well! And why would you send Rocky a Pokemon Kit? Why Not Me?))

"It was sent to the wrong person, my cousin's nickname is Rocky. Alright, enough chat, let battle commence"

**This next bit will be partially in videogame style. So if it's awful let me know.**

_Cecelia used ThunderShock, but Rochelle avoided it._

_((Rocky, you don't want to do this do you?))_

_[[…]]_

_((Well me neither, but we haven't got a choice,do you want to turn back?))_

_[[…]]_

_((I'll take that as a yes))_

_Cecelia used Thunderbolt._

_It's Super Effective._

_[[Arghh! I didn't get a go!]]_

"_You didn't say anything, which counts as a turn skip" Tinka said smugly._

_[[What?]]_

"_Sorry, rules are rules"_

_[[Whatever]]_

_Rochelle used Confuse Ray._

_Cecelia is Confused._

_((Ugh, I don't feel so good))_

_Rochelle used Fire Spin. It's Super Effective._

_((Arggh!))_

_Cecelia fainted._

"Cece…"

Cece was surrounded by darkness. Well what was expecting, she had just been knocked out cold.

"Tinka… I thought you said you had 2 antidotes"

"I thought the battle would've made you realize that I only had one, and that it was for the winner"

Though Cece was unconscious, she could still hear everything, (probably a side effect of the telepathy) and she didn't like what she heard. Did this mean she was trapped as a Pokemon forever?

"Wait? Why don't we call Gunther, he got given the same stuff that I was, so he could fix it"

"Perfect, lets do it before Cece wakes up, if she saw me normal and her… not normal, who knows what she would think."

Cece knew exactly what she would think, that Rocky had earnt that antidote. She deserved it.

"Gunther, come round here and give us the Antidote, Now!" Cece could hear Deuce having an arguement over the phone with Gunther, who apparently needed the antidote for himself, or someone he knew.

"Wait, why don't we try making our own antidote" Flynn cut in out of nowhere, Cece hadn't even realised he was still there.

"Flynn, that has to be the biggest pile of- greatest idea i've ever heard" Cece would have laughed if she could at Rocky's sudden realisation, "Tinka what were the ingredients?"

"Let's see. Methane, Ethane, Propane, Butane, Pentane, Hexane and Water. Oh, and Pentacosane.

"Where are we going to find all of that before her mom gets home?"

"I have all of them"

"Alright"

Cece breathed a sigh of relief in her head.

"Apart from Pentacosane"

There had to be a catch, there always was with Tinka, even if it was unintentional

"But we can just get some Parafin Wax"

"Cool"

Cece smiled.

She must have blacked out after this, because next thing she knew, her human body was reforming itself.

**If this seemed to come to stop suddenly, i'm sorry, but I wanted to finish it quickly so I could stop worrying about it.**


End file.
